Momoka Aika
Momoka Aika (桃花 愛佳) is one of the main characters in Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure . Her alter ego is Cure Card.'' She attends the same school as Aguri and Eru but is in a different class from them. She attends a Dojo and A bakery Called Kyun Kyun Bakery. Her voice actor might be Megumi Urawa or Umi Tenjin Personality When Aika first saw Mana she thought it was her fought that she made the Gekkou Empire invading the Earth. She is sometimes strict.With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. Later in a episode later she became more friendly but she turned shy. Her age is 9 or younger. Appearance Winter/Fall Aika changed her hair to dark green and now look similer to '''Chocola.' Summer/Springs As Momoka Aika, she is similer to Hanasaki Futaba because she has curly dark pink hair held into a pigtais. She wears a green shirt but alike to a dress with yellow long sleeves. She wears yellow pants with green boots. As Cure Card, History Realtionships Kenzaki Makoto '- Aika told her she need to practice some more and often caled her ''Weak. 'Gabu ' - Gabu is Aika's partner. 'Chomp '- Chomp is Aika's second partner. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Aika aso told her to practice some more. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Aika leaves her alone. 'Madoka Aguri '- Both are friends. 'Morimoto Eru '- Both are also friends. 'Cure Empress - '''Aida leaves her alone. 'Aida Mana '- Aika blames her from destroying both word, Earth and her kingdom. Aika also told her she is not acting good as a leader. Cure Card :::::: Watashi Tachi No Mirai To Ai No Dekki O Shaffuru Suru, Kyua Cardo ::::::: 私たちの未来と愛のデッキをシャッフルする, キュアカード ::::::: Shuffle The Deck Of Our Future And Love, Cure Card '''Cure Card '(キュア ジェスター Kyua Cardo) is Aika's alter ago. She is represented by stars. Items *Cure Micorphone - Cure Card's attack to sing. She later gave it to Makoto Attacks *Stardust Stream Shoot' (スターダストストリームシュート Sutādasuto Sutorīmu Shūto'') is the first finisher of Cure Card, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers!. A star traps the enemy, Cure Jester says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. *'Starry Star Stream '(星空の星の流れ Sturii Suta Sutoimu) ''is the second finisher of Cure Card. Songs Subete One Oyobi Subete No Tame No One No Tame Ni (すべて1およびすべてのための1のために All FOr One And One For All) Duets Kyō Eien Ni (今日永遠に Together Forever) ''Along with Miyamoto Kanako Shining Star Along with Miyamoto Kanako Movie Songs Hikari No Watashi Tachi No Mirai (光の私たちの未来 Our Future Of Light) Along with Miyamoto Kanako and Kugimiya Rie Christmas Songs Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (静かな夜 Silent Night)'' Along with Miyamoto Kanako'' Etymology 'Momo '(桃) Means peach meaning that Peach is her favorite food 'Ka '(か) Means Flower 'Ai '(愛) Means Love 'Ka '(か) Means Song Note: There are diffrent meanings for ''Ka' Her name means ''Peach Tree Flower Love Song Triva *She is similer to Cure Fortune **Both reprensent stars. **Blame a Precure. **Both are powerful out of the Cures. Errors *In some part in Episode 24 when Aika is in her Cure Form her Boots were pink. *When the girls where in trouble and Ira and Marmo almost got Cure Card, her gloves were like Cure Heart's gloves Gallery ec31bd74-s.jpg|Momoka Aika (Preview of what Aika might look like) 22186 original.jpg|Momoka Aika frame_017.png|Aika's reaction to Mana 1277566493716s.jpg|Aika yelling at Mana BWTWQJwCYAAAZ_H.jpg|Aika Happy her brainwashed mother returned to normal 640px-20a3349e.jpg|Aika in episode 24 1277651176834s.jpg|Aika in episode 24 ezgif_animate_53a2291bc45b9.gif|Cure Card in episode 24, Kicking ezgif_animate_53a232ffb68a3.gif|Part of Cure Card's transform ezgif_animate_53a2392558dc4.gif|Another part of Cure Cardr's Transform ezgif_animate_53a30a03cfb84.gif|Cure Card saving Sword (Her gloves are blowing because of the wind) ezgif_animate_53a343fbc6b06.gif ezgif_animate_53a35997d93cc.gif|The error frame_000.png ezgif_animate_53a46e7a4d530.gif 4bbca17e00eb3b206144b16da7cb4a77.gif 9a73ce31ec11d4f90adecbec5e6a0188.gif Cure Card Is In Trouble.jpg|Aika in episode 54 (I know this sounds rude) SAM_4677.JPG|Cure Card's Design 1 Category:Momoka Aika Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Category:Mankai Smile Doki Doki Precure Characters Category:Mankai Smile DokiDoki Precure Characters Category:User: Cure Flying Category:Cure Flying Category:Cure flying Category:Green Cures Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Second Cures Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Characters Category:Fandom Characters Category:Fanseries Characters Category:Fan series Characters Category:User: Cure Shining Sword Category:Cure Shining Sword Category:User:Cure Shining Sword Category:Cures who attends Dojo Category:Similer Cures Category:Similer to Chocola